


You Look Lovely In Purple

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of AU Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: Paintball is serious business





	You Look Lovely In Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you said 'I love you'/when I am dead
> 
> Never question my ability to turn angst-prompts into fluff. Enjoy!

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, his voice breaking. “Please. Don’t leave me.”

Alec sighs deeply, keeps his eyes closed. Maybe if he ignores this, it’ll go away.

Magnus’s hands are desperate as they grip the front of his shirt, Alec lying still on the ground, Magnus hovering above him.

“Please,” Magnus says, adds a sniffle for good measure. “I love you.”

“Oh my god,” Alec says, the words practically a tired groan. Magnus gasps.

“He speaks,” he exclaims, voice suddenly full of hope. “Alexander, can you hear me? Please, say something.”

Alec opens his eyes, but only to give his boyfriend the most exasperated look he can muster.

“You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are,” he says flatly.

Magnus raises his eyebrows in innocent surprise and relief, his face surrounded by a soft halo of light as he looks down at Alec.

“Thank heavens,” he says dramatically. “I thought I’d lost you. I never thought I’d actually hit you, you were so sure–”

“Okay,” Alec says dismissively, looking away. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

“You said you’d take me out first,” Magnus continues. “That I didn’t stand a chance–”

“Is the gloating really worth getting shot over?” Alec asks, looking back at Magnus and gesturing at the paintball game that’s in full swing around them.

Magnus drops the act, his face shaping into an expression of pure, smug glee.

“It is,” he says, though he has miraculously avoided being targeted by any of Alec’s teammates, so far.  _Traitors._ “This is what you get for being cocky.”He leans down and gives Alec a quick kiss, to which Alec groans in response. “If it’s any consolation, though, you look lovely in purple.”

He pats Alec’s shoulder, referring to the big splat of purple on his chest, a burst paint pellet from Magnus’s very own gun. And with that, he throws a fondly exasperated Alec another smile, before getting up from the ground and running off to continue the game. Alec silently swears vengeance as he watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)!


End file.
